On A Rainy Day
by PurpleScorpion
Summary: At the U-17 camp, there's a storm on their day off. Thinking it'll be a boring day, Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji find a cd named "Pairpuri". With nothing else to do, they decide to watch it! Let the fun begin! Multiple pairings.
1. Atobe Times Tezuka PtI

_**A/N: So, This is my first POT fanfic. I just suddenly wanted to write one and so now I'm writing it. I've written fan fiction before and got good reviews from it- but I'm nervous in how I'll be received in this fandom. I'll probably never update my other fanfics because I don't have inspiration for Twilight anymore- sorry. For my old readers- I'm truly very sorry for not updating 'My Baby, Forever' but if you're willing to give this fanfic a chance, it would make me very happy. And heads up to the new readers- I'm the type of writer who updates when she updates. My updates are based on my moods swings. So I'm writing this story merely for fun and because I love the Pairpuri Picture Show (if you don't know what that is, go to animecrazy(dot)net and watch it!)**_

_**Pairings: Pillar Pair, Adorable Pair, Alpha Pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum pair and Gay pair**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa = Regular speaking<p>

**Konnichiwa = Pairpuri**

_On A Rainy Day_

_Chapter 1: Atobe times Tezuka, divided by Koharu Part I_

"Gyaaa! Why the hell is it raining?"

Gakuto huffed, staring out the window, his eyes fixed on a lone raindrop sliding down the glass.

"According to my data, the reason why it rains at all is because when the water droplets or ice crystals that make up clouds become too large to remain suspended in the air, they fall." Inui answered, his green notebook opened in his hand.

"Water in any form that falls from clouds-snow, rain, hail-is called precipitation. Many different conditions cause precipitation." Yanagi continued, putting his hand on Inui's shoulder and looking down at the notebook as well.

"Ah, that's right Renji. Also in tropical regions of the world, air currents cause the water droplets in a cloud to bump into one another; this bumping forces them together into larger droplets and they fall as rain." Inui added, now jotting down some notes.

"So true, Sadaharu. But don't forget that if the cloud is high in the sky, and the air the rain passes through is warm and dry, the rain may evaporate before it ever reaches Earth."

"In colder climates, most rain starts out as snowflakes or ice crystals. Depending on how high the cloud and how warm the air, these crystals will fall to Earth either as rain or as snow or-"

"STOP! Ok, I get it." Gakuto yelled, putting his palms up to show that he didn't want to hear any more. "I didn't really want an answer; I just needed to vent out for a while."

He was not the only one complaining- after 1 month of torturous training they were _finally _granted one day off from hell. And it wasn't just any day off- they were given permission to leave the camp and be free outside of the iron gate that confined them. They loved tennis- it was their life- and they were grateful for the chance to be invited to train at the U-17 camp (especially since they were only middle schoolers) but it was still nice to have a day to themselves. They were planning to go home, go shopping at the mall or maybe just chilling at the beach.

But the current rainstorm that was happening outside made their plans for them.

And it wasn't just any typical rainstorm that would blow over any minute now- it was a full out FLOOD! So that meant that not only were they not allowed to leave the camp grounds, they were not even allowed outside of the building. That meant no playing tennis on the grounds and other outdoor activities.

And to make matters worse, because the storm was really bad, the coaches divided the players into three large groups and ordered them to stay inside the room they were assigned to. And under no circumstances, they were absolutely _not_ allowed to leave the room, no matter the excuse. One coach was assigned to each room to keep an eye on them- no funny business was allowed. There were three plain rooms that were big enough for each group.

The first room held 2/3 of the highschoolers. The second room held the Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyoutei and Shitenhouji teams. And the final room held the remaining highschoolers and middleschoolers (rooms one and two were grateful not to be in that group). Each room didn't contain much; only chairs and couches and other miscellaneous things lying around.

And to put the cherry on top, there was a blackout.

So not only were they stuck with thirty-plus guys in one room during a flood on their day off, but now there was no electricity meaning that they had nothing to pass the time with.

Since there wasn't really much to do, most of the guys decided to pass the time by playing card games (Niou swore that Chitose was using ESP to see his opponents cards), resting on the couches (Jirou and Hiyoshi were currently using Kabaji as a pillow), starting a fight (Oishi and Ootori were holding Momo and Kaidoh back before a fist fight broke out), racing raindrops (Eiji and Akaya were neck and neck) and the rest were just talking amongst themselves (the captains were sitting together, talking about the progress their teams had made so far).

It was pretty peaceful as all the teams were on good terms with each other. And the time spent in the room could be useful to get to know one another.

Akaya stalked off to an empty corner of the room, mumbling under his breath about Eiji's raindrop cheating. He wasn't watching where he was going which was why he didn't see the envelope that was on the floor. With his foot on the envelope, he was about to take another step before he slipped and landed with a thud on his butt.

"Itai!" Akaya shouted, slowly getting up.

"Akaya! TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled, watching the whole thing happen from the other side of the room. "You must always be alert!"

"You should watch where you're going, Akaya." Yukimura said gently, placing his hand on Sanada's knee to calm the Rikkaidai vice-captain and also his boyfriend down. The soothing effect of Yukimura's hand seemed to have done it's job- Sanada had calmed down. But he was still glaring at the baby of their team- it was not good for Rikkaidai to show any weaknesses, especially with three of the best tennis teams around, watching them.

"But fukubucho, it wasn't my fault! It was this envelope's fault for getting in my way!" Akaya whined, holding up the envelope.

"Ooh….what's in this?" Kintaro asked, racing up to Akaya and grabbing the envelope from his hands. Digging inside the envelope, he pulled out a cd. "Oooohhh! It's a cd!" he yelled out, waving the cd in the air.

"It looks like a DVD." Kenya observed, looking at the cd more closely. "And apparently it's called, Pairpuri. And there are 8 stories on here." All the players in the room now were listening into the conversation. They were all wondering what was on DVD.

"Let's watch it, I'm dead bored." Momo suggested, now walking towards them.

"Fshuuuuu…Oi Baka! How do you expect us to watch it without any electricity around?" Kaidoh hissed. Momo made a u-turn and started to fight with Kaidoh.

"What did you say, Mamushi?"

"Who're you calling Mamushi, baka peach."

"Who're calling baka peach, Mamushi."

"Teme…"

"Yarro…"

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 10 laps around the room NOW!" Tezuka ordered, glaring at the two bickering teens. Said teens started to look terrified and gulped at their captain.

"Hai, Buchou!" The two teens shouted, starting to run their laps.

"I think I saw a DVD player and a projector somewhere." Kawamura pointed to the two objects hidden in a corner of the room.

"Oh, and it's looks like it's battery powered too- here are the batteries!" Marui exclaimed, holding up the packs of batteries.

"We won't need electricity then and can watch the DVD." Yagyuu told them, observing the equipment.

"Saa, I think we should watch it too." Fuji spoke up, wearing his usual smile and with his eyes closed. "I think we are all rather interested in seeing the contents of this DVD." Everyone was excited that there was now something to do during this storm.

"Do you think the coach will allow us? " Oishi asked, worriedly. They all looked at where the coach that was in charge of them was. They were assigned to Coach Nyudo, the same coach who was in charge of training the 'losers'. He was currently sleeping on top of one of the bigger couches, hugging a bottle a sake close to him.

"I don't think he'll be a problem." Ryoma said, kicking the sleeping coach lightly. The guy snorted loudly for a second, but just fell back asleep, dead to the world. "If he wakes up, we can just feed him more alcohol and he'll fall right back asleep." Ryoma suggested.

"Ochibi's right, nya! Let's watch the DVD already!" Eiji said happily, grabbing his doubles partner and ran to get them a front row seat to the movie. While Kabaji, Oshitari and Gin started to set up the player and projector, the others went to grab seats and made themselves comfortable. They were all excited to watch what was on the DVD.

When it was all set up, everyone made sure that they were all seated before starting the DVD. One of the walls of the room was big and white with nothing hanging on it. It was a perfect place to watch the movie.

"Shishido, Oresama demands that you switch places with me. Oresama refuses to sit on the dirty, cold floor and would prefer to sit on that comfortable armchair." Atobe ordered, brushing off the non-existent dust off his silk black pants.

"Che, why should I give you my seat? Go take someone else's Atobe." Shishido snorted, ignoring the command.

"It's because you have the best seat here so obviously that should go to Oresama" Atobe said as if it was obvious. Mostly all the people in the room rolled their eyes- only Atobe could think like that. "You think that Oresama should have this chair too, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji, Atobe's right hand man/ bodyguard/ best friend/ semi-slave replied. With nothing more said, Kabaji grabbed Shishido and put the capped teen on the floor. Atobe sat on the now empty chair and straightened his cream colored top. "Much better" Atobe approved.

"Why that no good…" Shishido grumbled, glaring at the purple grayish-haired teen.

"It's ok, Shishido-senpai. I'm happy that you're sitting next to me now." Ootori gently told him. Shishido took one look at his kouhai- who was also his boyfriend- and sighed.

"Fine, I'll sit here." Shishido conceded, looking at the screen now while leaning a little towards the tall gray-head.

"Is there anything else or can we start it?" Shiraishi asked out loud, holding up the remote. When there were no objections, he pressed the 'start' button.

"Sugoi! I'm so excited!" Jirou squealed excitedly; he was rarely awake but now his eyes were wide as the word "Pairpuri" showed up on the screen.

"Jirou, come sit next to Oresama." Atobe demanded, but unlike his usual arrogant tone, there was an affectionate tone to his voice.

"Yeah- ok!" Jirou jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran all the way to sit on Atobe's lap. "Ooh….Kei! This seat is so soft!"

"Shh! It's starting." Zaizen hissed and they were all quiet as Pairpuri began.

**It all begins at Fudomine Middle School with the bell ringing. All the captains from Seigaku, Hyoutei, Shitenhouji and Fudomine were gathered in what seemed to be one of the classrooms.**

"So this 'Pairpuri' is a picture show about us?" Gakuto asked, cuddling next to his boyfriend, Oshitari Yushi.

"It would seem so…eh, data." Inui said, jotting notes in his notebook.

"Nani? Why isn't Rikkaidai here?" Akaya demanded, trying to spot his blue-haired captain.

"Ahh…I think I know. You guys invited me to this meeting but I had to decline because I had to attend a check-up later that day." Yukimura said quietly. He was sitting on the loveseat with Sanada by his side.

"So Rikkaidai won't be part of this? Hmph. Boring." Akaya pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"No worries, Bakaya." Niou assured him, messing up his their demon baby's curly black hair. "There are 8 stories. Since Rikkaidai's so awesome, we'll definitely be in one of them, puri."

"You're right, Niou-senpai! And don't call me Bakaya!" Akaya said, swatting his senpai's hand away.

**Tezuka was looking down, eyes closed. "Then we're decided on the practice game issue?"**

"Buchou looks so sugoi, nya!" Eiji commented, excitedly.

"Of course! The captain of Seigaku has to be cool. Don't you agree, Echizen?" Momo teased, wriggling his eyebrows at his capped kouhai.

"Che. Mada mada dane." Ryoma merely rolled his eyes, but leaned against his buchou, turning away to hide the slight blush on his face. Tezuka saw it though and smiled a bit at his boyfriend.

**Atobe was standing near the window, his face hidden by the sunlight streaming through. "Hyoutei will always play anyone."**

"Kei, you look so cool!" Jirou squealed.

"Of course." Atobe told him, waving his hand.

"Tsk, you can't even see his face." Hiyoshi muttered.

"That's why he looks cool." Yushi pointed out and Gakuto giggled at that. Atobe sent them a deathly glare.

"Are you guys gonna interrupt every thirty seconds?" Zaizen asked in exasperation.

**Shiraishi was sitting down, holding a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other. "Then I'm counting on you."**

"Go Shiraishi!" Kintaro cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes then." Zaizen said, rolling his eyes and trying to concentrate on the movie.

"Oh, come on Zaizen. You should show some school spirit for Shitenhouji also." Shiraishi told him.

**Tachibana was also standing at one corner of the room. "What are you planning on doing afterwards?"**

"Hmph. Fudomine's here but Rikkaidai isn't?" Akaya muttered under his breath.

**Shiraishi answered, "Well, as we have time we plan on playing the other schools as well."**

**Tachibana asked, "Is Chitose doing well?"**

"Why is he asking about you, Chitose-senpai?" Kintaro asked the said guy sitting next to him.

"Me and Tachibana used to play on the Shishigaku team before. We were really close friends too." Chitose answered the wild boy.

"Ahh…ok."

**Shiraishi now held up his hands. "All right, but… Sometimes you notice the vanishing ball. It's not much of a use to the underclassmen."**

**Tachibana sighed, "His wandering complex is the same as always, huh?"**

**Music now began to play and the title of this Pairpuri was "Atobe times Tezuka, divided by Koharu."**

Everyone except four people laughed at the ridiculousness of the title. Tezuka and Atobe looked embarrassed, Koharu was blushing and Shiraishi just shook his head.

**All the captains now stood outside the tennis courts, watching the Fudomine players practicing.**

**Shiraishi leaned against the entrance, looking at the players approvingly. "Look's like everyone's working hard! I'm looking forward to the practice matches."**

**Tachibana looked at them, suggesting "How about it? Want to play lightly with our members?"**

"If Tezuka-san, Atobe-san and Shiraishi-san are playing, I doubt it'll be _light _playing." Jackal commented.

"There's a 97% chance that Shiraishi won't be playing." Yanagi observed.

"Hoi hoi? Why?" Eiji asked curiously.

**Tezuka was watching the Fudomine members with his usual expressionless face, "I don't mind."**

**Atobe, too, was looking at the players with a smirk on his face, "Oresama guess it can't be helped. Should the almighty me play against someone?"**

**Shiraishi, who was looking a little regretful while looking down with his eyes closed, replied, "I have no jersey, so I'll pass."**

"Ahh…so that's why." Eiji nodded.

"Sugoi, Yanagi's so smart!" Jirou exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"As expected from Rikkaidai's tensai." Ootori agreed, nodding his head.

"Hey! I thought I was the tensai around here!" Marui, Rikkaidai's _self-exclaimed _tensai, argued. Jackal quickly covered the red head's mouth.

"We are so not having this conversation now." Jackal said, rolling his eyes.

**Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard out of no where. "LOCK ON!"**

Kaidoh and Momo both shivered. They could recognize that voice from anywhere.

**It was now shown that the voice belonged to Shitenhouji's tensai/ ½ of their gay pair, Konjiki Koharu. Using one hand as a telescope, he said in his usual girly voice, "As expected of Fudomine's tennis club! Handsome players all around!" Switching his hands as telescopes, he continues to say "I had a feeling of this when I came from Osaka!"**

**All the captains were now giving Koharu a mystified look. Tachibana was the one who spoke up first. "Shitenhouji's Konjiki Koharu."**

**Atobe snapped out of his surprise and asked, "Ah, what is he doing here?"**

**Shirashi sighed and replied, "He said he wanted to come no matter what, so… What the heck is he doing?"**

"What the heck _is_ he doing?" Most of the guys in the room wondered.

**Koharu seemed to ignore them and continued with his ramblings. "Everyone's so HANDSOME! I have a hard time choosing! But, but, but…But the one I'm needing the most is Kamio-kun!" Koharu was now shown puckering his lips and his face was all lovey-dovey. "But where IS Kamio-kun? Kamio-kun…!"**

"Gyyaa! Poor Kamio-kun, having a guy have a crush on him." Momo shook his head in sympathy for the red head. In room 3, said redhead sneezed.

"Is there something wrong with a guy having a crush on another guy?" Shishido asked Seigaku's number one rascal, threatingly.

"No, that's not it. I'm not homophobic- heck, my best friend and captain are dating and I'm perfectly fine with it. I even tease Echizen sometimes about the things they must do in private like saying love-dovey words to each other, making out- mph!" Momo was interrupted as a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Urusai!" Ryoma shouted, glaring at his senpai.

"Anyway, I'm just sorry for Kamio-kun that a guy like Konjiki has a crush on him." Momo finished, using the pillow that Ryoma threw as a seat cushion.

Everyone looked to where Koharu was sitting and watched as he and his 'boyfriend' Hitoji Yuuji, were arguing about Koharu's 'unfaithfulness'. They nodded their heads in understanding, agreeing with Momo's words.

**Tachibana then decided to step in and informed him abruptly, "He's got a cold, so he's not coming."**

Some of the players screamed and others just laughed at the face that Koharu made at the news.

"HAHAHA! What a face!" Akaya laughed, holding his stomach as tears ran down his face.

**Koharu was shocked by the news and looked close to a monster or the devil himself that was just awaken from its slumber. "Kamio-kun isn't coming?"**

**A picture of **_**Kamio-kun **_**sleeping peacefully on his bed was shown on the screen. Snoring softly, unaware of the danger he just avoided.**

"Fsshhhuuu…Kamio-kun is lucky." Kaidoh mumbled; everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hmph. And I came all the way there just to see him!" Koharu said, pouting.

"He better be sick." Yuuji muttered, keeping an arm around Koharu, holding on tighter as Koharu tried to swat him away.

**A part of Atobe was shown and he said, "That Kamio…Saved his life by being sick."**

**Tezuka showed up as well and said, "Let's not let our guard down."**

"And even Atobe and Tezuka agrees." Yagyuu pointed out, sitting on the couch with his boyfriend, Rikkaidai's trickster.

**Tezuka was now shown on the Tennis courts, his opponent being Fudomine's Ishida Tetsu. Ishida told Tezuka, "Tezuka-san! Thank you for having me!"**

"Isn't he cheerful?" Marui said, chewing on his favorite strawberry-flavored bubblegum.

"Don't lie Marui, you'd be cheerful too if you got to play against Tezuka also." Niou teased.

"Whatever. What's under his bandana?" Marui wondered, popping a bubble.

"I bet he's bald. Hey, fukubuchou?" Niou called and Sanada turned to his direction. "Why don't you shave off your hair too? Since you wear that cap, you might as well, piyo." He suggested, smirking like an imp.

"TARUNDORU! Fifty laps later!" Sanada yelled at him. "Go shave your own head- that rattail of yours looks ridiculous."

"I agree with fukubuchou!" Akaya said, raising his hand. Marui raised his own, seconding it.

"Everyone, behave. Let's continue watching the movie, shall we?" Yukimura said gently, although there was an underlying threat in his words. Everyone shut up.

**Tezuka replied back, "Ishida-kun, wasn't it? Same for you."**

**Suddenly a light began to shine around Tezuka and everyone knew he was getting serious. **

"Ooh….Sugoi!" Jirou exclaimed, excited.

**While looking at Tezuka, Ishida thought, "He's got an aura like that just from stepping on the court! As expected from Tezuka-san. He's not average!"**

"He's has that aura anywhere he goes- it just gets stronger on the tennis courts." Fuji told them.

"Especially when he starts to play." Ryoma agreed, giving his boyfriend a smirk/smile.

"Arigato." Tezuka thanked, removing the younger teen's cap and ruffling his hair.

**Atobe was shown on the other side of the courts, his racket behind his head as he spoke to his opponent, Fudomine's Ibu Shinji. "The almighty me shall personally become your opponent. Be grateful, Ibu."**

"And Atobe-buchou's aura is the complete opposite but at the same time, kinda the same from Tezuka's." Gakuto noted.

"You're right." Shishido agreed, looking at the screen.

**Shinji just gave him a look, "I don't remember asking you though." Suddenly, the chants of Hyoutei was heard all around the court…but there were no chanters to be seen anywhere! "What? He's getting 'Hyoutei' calls from just stepping on the court…What's with that existence? Isn't that exhausting?"**

"I don't think Atobe will ever get tired from getting attention." Zaizen whispered to Gin. Gin nodded in agreement.

"Oresama heard that." Atobe hissed, glaring at the two shitenhouji players.

**Back to the other match, as usual, Tezuka was shown scoring a point against Ishida. "What's wrong? At your limit already?"**

**Observing the matches with Tachibana, Shiraishi noted, "Ishida's breathing is labored. And Tezuka isn't even sweating."**

"According to my data, Tezuka is playing at only 30% of his normal strength." Inui stated, pushing up his eyeglasses.

**Refusing to give up, Ishida called back, "Not yet! Argh!" And he returned Tezuka's shot.**

"30% or not, returning one of Tezuka's shots is impressive." Oishi said and Eiji nodded his head in agreement.

**Shiraishi and Tachibana both had their mouths open in amazement as they watched the match. Shiraishi started, "That's…"**

**Tachibana finished what Shiraishi was about to say, "That's hadoukyuu!"**

"Just like Taka-san!" Eiji squealed, making Seigaku's power house blush and smile awkwardly.

"And Kabaji!" Jirou also squealed.

"Don't forget Rikkaidai's resident baldy!" Marui patted Jackal's head while Jackal tried to shoo him away.

"That attack looks like yours, Gin!" Kintaro said, pointing at the screen.

"It's because I taught that to him. Tetsu is my brother." Gin informed them.

"NANI?" Everyone exclaimed- most of them didn't know about this piece of information.

"It makes sense since they share the same surname and now that I think about it, they do look alike as well." Oshitari observed.

"And they're both bald too!" Marui pointed out proudly.

"Do you have something against bald people or something?" Jackal demanded.

"Of course not. I don't mean it as an insult- I mean it as a compliment!" Marui argued, aghast at the idea. "I'm pro-bald all the way!" He gave them a thumbs up and Jackal and Gin just rolled their eyes.

**Ribbons of mist surrounded Tezuka as he began to use one of his signature moves. As they watched as Tezuka stared his opponent down, Tachibana continued, "Tezuka Phantom. All the shots will go out!"**

**Smoke and fire surrounded Tezuka as he played on and his Tezuka Phantom was now in use.**

"Ooh…these pictures are so cool!" Akaya complimented.

"Nya- he's right! They look like yours Fujiko!" Eiji commented, knowing his best friend _loved_ taking pictures with his camera.

"Saa…sou ka." Fuji said, merely smiling.

**Suddenly, the tennis ball which Tezuka managed to hit out was now in the direction of hitting Koharu! Koharu, who was still despaired about hearing that his beloved Kamio wouldn't be coming to practice hence meaning that he wouldn't be able to his the redhead's lovely face, was facing away from the court- unable to see the tennis ball heading towards his way! Trying to warn his teammate, Shiraishi cried out, "This is bad!"**

Everyone in the room was also shouting- though it was pointless- trying to warn Shitenhouji's tensai to get out the way.

**Koharu, still oblivious to the danger he was in, cried "To not be able to see Kamio-kun after coming to Tokyo on purpose…Gods must hate me-"**

"Again, Kamio-kun is very lucky." Someone in the room muttered.

**Shiraishi interrupted his ranting of woe by shouting out, "Watch out!" Hearing the warning, Koharu finally looked back, gasping…and just in time for the ball to hit him right smack in his face.**

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Kenya flinched at the contact and everyone nodded, agreeing with him.

**Gasping, Koharu slowly started to wake up. Apparently the tennis ball knocked him unconscious. The person in front of him slowly became clearer and Koharu could see that it was Tezuka. He heard Tezuka ask him, "Are you alright?" Tezuka was kneeling next to Koharu, who was sitting down, his back against one of the courts. "Can you stand, Konjjiki? Grab hold on my shoulder."**

"Aww….Buchou's so kind na, very kind yo!" Momo said, grinning.

"Nya- so sweet Tezuka! Make sure you don't make Ochibi jealous." Eiji said, teasingly.

Tezuka just ignored them as he remembered what happened that day. What happened wasn't something he wanted Ryoma, let alone everyone in this room, to know. He kept his face expressionless but knew it was useless since everyone was gonna find out sooner or later. Ryoma, who was used to reading his boyfriend's face, narrowed his eyes- not liking the expression he found there. He was sure that he wouldn't like what would be happening next. He looked back to the screen, watching what would happen next.

**Suddenly, the place started to fog. Even though things were blurry, only a blind monkey wouldn't be able to make out what was showing. Even though Tezuka and Koharu were in the same position, Tezuka was now dressed up in a white long sleeved shirt and black pants. On top his shoulders, laid a royal blue prince's cape and a gold crown to match. Koharu was also dressed in something different to his previous clothes. He was now dressed in a big pink ball gown and wearing a black necklace.**

Everyone was silent, too shocked to say anything.

**In Koharu's eyes, Tezuka was a prince and Koharu was his princess.**

Everything was still silent and no one was moving- maybe not even breathing. Everyone was looking at Koharu and Tezuka…and then at Ryoma and Yuuji.

Ryoma opened his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So here's the first chapter of my new story! Did you guys like it? This chapter was so long so I decided to spilt each Pairpuri episode into 2 parts. _

_Feel free to comment on my story- if you leave a review, I'll give you a sneak peek on chapter 2!_


	2. Atobe Times Tezuka PtII

_**A/N: I planned to put up this chapter weeks ago, but I realized that a certain tensai's birthday was coming up and I just HAD to create a birthday fic for him- his actual birthday does come only every 4 years. So I wrote that fic out and then was bombarded with school (I'm a nursing student). I finally found time to finish this chapter and realized how long it **_**really**_** is! Hope you guys like it- and thanks for all your reviews and alerts! I'm so happy!**_

_**Pairings: Pillar Pair, Adorable Pair, Alpha Pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum Pair and Gay Pair**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa = Regular speaking<p>

**Konnichiwa = Pairpuri**

_Chapter 2: Atobe times Tezuka, divided by Koharu Part II_

.

Ryoma opened his mouth.

Everyone held their breath in anticipation, waiting to hear what the tennis prodigy had to say. They watched as Ryoma quickly shut his mouth and turned his face away so no one could see the expression on his face. Everyone's confusion slowly turned into worry and shock as they saw Ryoma's shoulders shaking and heard weird sounds coming from his petite body. His senpais quickly went into action.

"Shiraishi! Pause the movie!" Tezuka ordered, gathering his boyfriend into his arms, trying to take a glimpse at his face.

"Hoi hoi, Ochibi! Don't cry- everything's gonna be okay!" Eiji yelled, as he and Oishi went to where Ryoma was sitting and patted his back comfortingly.

"Echizen- don't be sad! Buchou wouldn't dump you for that Shitenhouji gay over there. You're way better than him na, it's no competition yo." Momo said, trying to reassure his best friend. He turned towards Tezuka and screamed, "Buchou! How could you do this to him! Being unfaithful is a…uh, hehe…I mean, we all know you wouldn't do that." Momo looked away sheepishly, as Tezuka gave him a look that could make hell freeze over.

"Fsshhhuuu….this is all your fault!" Kaidoh accused, sending Koharu one of his worse glares. Fuji also gave Koharu a glare- one that showed him with his blue eyes opened, making him look downright dangerous. Kawamura was handed a racquet by an anonymous person and quickly started to yell that Ryoma should cheer up and Tezuka isn't the type to cheat. Inui observed the whole ordeal and wrote down notes into his notebook, making slight comments here and there. And everyone just stared at the team, not getting in any of their way.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Tezuka asked the boy quietly, rubbing Ryoma's back. While he was still shaking, Ryoma finally decided to look up at his boyfriend. Everyone gasped when they saw his face.

"Hahaha!" Ryoma laughed, unsuccessfully trying to cover his mouth to trap the giggles inside. He wasn't crying- no, he was _laughing_. Everyone sighed in relief, though they were confused by the prodigy's actions, and waited till Ryoma could get a hold of himself again.

When his laughing subsided, he wiped his eyes and smirked, "Did you all seriously think that I was crying?"

"Hmph, brat. As if you could blame us." Atobe taunted, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you laughing, Echizen?" Fuji asked gently, giving Koharu one last open-eyed dark look.

"Cause the situation is hilarious." Ryoma answered, giving everyone his usual cocky smirk. "I mean, what the hell is with all the fog or are they clouds? So sappy…And what the hell are you both wearing? Konjiki-san is the most ugliest princess I've ever seen. As for you, Mitsu. You're the most handsome person I know…but the Prince outfit you're wearing is just plain ridiculous. That horror of an outfit kinda reminds me of Monkey King now that I think of it."

"And you're really not upset that Konjiki-san just developed a crush on your boyfriend?" Oshitari curiously asked, interrupting Atobe's protest about Ryoma's last comment.

"Why should I? I trust Mitsu not to cheat on me and we're both faithful to each other." Ryoma informed him, condescendingly. Turning towards Tezuka, Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't cheat on me, right?"

Tezuka gave the younger teen a gentle smile and pressed his lips softly to Ryoma's temple. "Of course not. I only love you Ryoma." Everyone awed- though there were also a few snickers as the prodigy turned his face towards Tezuka's shoulder to hide the blush that was forming from his boyfriend's words.

"Mada mada dane, Mitsu…I love you too." Ryoma replied softly. He lifted his face up, silently asking for something. Knowing what he wanted, Tezuka gave him a tiny- very microscopic- grin and leaned down to press their lips together.

"Aww, that's a good way to approach things, boya." Yukimura nodded at the kissing couple. He turned to Sanada and smiled as the capped teen held his hand and played with his fingers idly.

"Echizen does have a point though. I mean if you look at it, who the hell would dump their boyfriend for _that_?" Zaizen pointed out, looking at a specific couple near him who were currently engaged in an argument.

"Koharu! How could you?" Yuuji cried, tugging on his kinda-boyfriend's sleeve.

"Hmph. Let go!" Koharu screeched, yanking away from him. Looking away with a pout upon his face, Koharu continued, "We're not even dating so I don't know why you're so despaired."

"What are you saying, Koharu?" Yuuji gasped, flabbergasted by the comment. "Don't tell me you're still made about what happened yester-"

"Don't say it!" Koharu warned, glaring vehemently at his doubles partner.

"But it was a simple misunderstanding!" Yuuji insisted, trying to explain but Koharu just shook his head.

"Shut up, I don't ever want to talk to you again." Koharu said, moving away. "From now on, don't talk to me-"

"But Koharu…" Yuuji interrupted as he tried to stop Koharu from leaving. Koharu just ignored him though and continued to speak.

"-Don't look at me, and I don't even want you to breathe the same air as me!" Koharu told him as he sat between Gin and Chitose. Crossing his arms, he huffed and looked away.

"Koharu…" Everyone who watched the whole interaction, nodded in agreement to Zaizen's words.

"Zaizen's got a point." Marui spoke, spitting out his no-longer flavored gum and now began to suck on a cherry lollipop.

"Going out with either of those two would give any sane person a headache. Way too much drama." Shishido added.

"Ryou!" Ootori scolded lightly, playing with the rim of his boyfriend's hat.

"It's true though, Choutaro." Shishido pointed out.

"Now that Seigaku's love pair isn't breaking up- though someone should really stop them before they start raping more than each other's mouths- and Shitenhouji's love pair finally shut up, can we start up the damn movie already?" Niou asked, impatiently.

"Niou, language." Yagyuu reminded, pushing up his glasses.

"Pupina."

"Masaharu…" Yagyuu warned. Ever since camp started, Niou knew how much the gentleman hated his new word."

"Puri…hehe, okay I'll stop Hiroshi," Niou apologized, though a bit cheekily. Giving a less-than-innocent kiss on the cheek, Niou settled down in his seat and grabbed a watermelon lollipop away from Marui.

"So, ready to begin minna?" Shiraishi asked everyone, holding up the remote.

"We were ready _ages _ago!" Gakuto huffed in exasperation. Oshitari rubbed the redhead's arm soothingly.

"Go ahead and play it Shiraishi. Oresama is looking forward to what will happen next." Atobe told- well, commanded- him.

Shiraishi nodded and everyone once again gave their full attention to the screen and the movie began to play again.

**Koharu gasped, seeming surprised himself, wondering where he was at, who was with him and what he was wearing. "Ahh…Where is this? Y-you are?" Koharu snapped out of his fantasy and with lovestruck eyes, hands shaping themselves into a heart with an arrow piercing his heart and cupids flying around in the background, he knew that he had fallen for Tezuka.**

"So disgusting." Momo muttered.

"So sickening." Kaidoh muttered.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Momo and Kaidoh both muttered together. They looked at each other and instead of starting another fight, they both just nodded in agreement. They looked back at Koharu with disgusted expression on their faces.

"KYAA! So embarrassing!" Koharu squealed. He looked towards Tezuka with the same expression that he had on the screen. "Yoo-hoo, Tezuka-san! Hi!" He waved his arms frantically while Tezuka did his best to ignore him.

"Okay, I'm starting to get a little annoyed now." Ryoma muttered, glaring back and forth between the screen and Koharu.

**An image of **_**Prince Tezuka **_**showed up, with his princely face surrounded by yellow flowers. "Can you stand Koharu? Grab hold of my shoulder." Though they were the same questions Tezuka already asked, to Koharu, the tone that Tezuka used seemed to soften into a sexy tone and his words would implied something else.**

"What the hell?" Ryoma exclaimed, turning to give Tezuka an incredulous look.

"That's not actually me you know." Tezuka pointed out while trying very hard to keep the stoic look on his face. He didn't like the way everyone was looking at him.

"Ahh…_Kuni-chan _is so dreamy!" Koharu sighed, giving the Seigaku buchou a sultry look. Some of the guys were snickering at the nickname while Tezuka shivered.

"Don't call him that!" Ryoma snapped. If it weren't for Tezuka's arms restraining him, he would already threw something at Shitenhouji's gay.

"What ever happened to '_trusting Mitsu_' and '_being faithful to one another_', ahn?" Atobe asked smugly.

Ryoma threw him a dirty look. "Urusai. I trust Mitsu but not Konjiki. His fantasy about my boyfriend is starting to get on my nerves. And _no one _is allowed to call Mitsu a nickname except me."

**Back to reality, Ishida came up to them, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Are you ok, Konjiki-san? I'm very sorry." Koharu didn't seemed to have heard him and looked to still be in lala land. Tezuka was now standing up as well.**

**Finally finding his voice, Koharu clutched his heart with his right hand and asked to no one in particular, "What…what is this feeling? Maybe…maybe this is…LOVE?"**

"Poor Tezuka-buchou. I feel sorry for him." Kawamura said quietly. Since Fuji sat right near him, he could hear the power player.

"Saa…sorry for what, exactly? The fact that Ryoma is starting to get mad at him or the fact that Konjiki-san is in love with him?" Fuji asked.

"Both, of course." Kaidoh answered, shivering a bit at the way Koharu was looking at his buchou in real life.

"Did you know about Konjiki-san's feelings for you?" Oishi asked Tezuka.

"I had no idea." Tezuka replied, holding his boyfriend on his lap and keeping any nearby objects away from Ryoma's reach.

**Shiraishi also scratched behind his head, looking awkward as he said, "This is no good. Looks like one of ours was in the wrong place."**

"Shiraishi? Did you have any clue on what was going on?" Chitose asked his buchou.

"I had an idea, but I didn't pay any attention to it." Shiraishi confessed, giving everyone a 'what-can-you-do?' look. "Besides, you know how fickle Koharu's feelings can be."

"My feelings are not fickle!" Koharu gasped, outraged at the accusation.

All the Shitenhouji players just pointedly looked away, not saying anything.

**Suddenly it showed to Kamio. He was now awake, sitting up in bed, dazed. "Eh? Why? It's like I can move more at ease now…"**

"NO! Just go back to bed! Don't go to school!" Akaya yelled at the screen, jumping up. People looked at him in surprise.

"Getting a little energetic there, Akaya?" Jackal asked, pulling his kohai back down.

"Why are you so hyped up? You have a crush on him or something? Like you don't want him to be taken away from Konjiki-san?" Marui teased.

"Eww…no way. I'm straight you know." Akaya informed him, crinkling his nose. "But Kamio is a childhood friend of mine so of course I care."

"You two are friends?" Yukimura asked, surprised that the two even knew each other.

"Hai. Me, Kamio, Hiyoshi and Zaizen went to the same elementary school together. Were really close." Akaya answered.

"Is this true Hiyoshi/Zaizen?" Atobe and Shiraishi asked their teammates. Both of them nodded.

"We're not as close nowadays, but we still talk once in a while. I still cares if he dies or not." Akaya continued.

"Akaya! I doubt anyone would die because Konjiki had a crush on them." Sanada snorted.

"Oh, Gen-chan's so sweet!" Koharu squealed. Everyone looked confused while others snorted in amusement at the nickname.

"_Gen-chan?_" Sanada's eyes widen in fear at the icy tone in Yukimura's voice. Like Ryoma, Yukimura also didn't appreciate others nicknaming his boyfriend. Sanada winced at the killer aura surrounding the Rikkaidai captain.

"I take that back." Sanada muttered, sending Koharu a glare.

**Atobe now covered the screen as he returned one of Shinji's shots. "Be awed by my beautiful play!"**

"Yay! It's Kei!" Jirou clapped in excitement. Atobe smiled caringly at his boyfriend before changing it to his usual smirk as he faced everyone else.

**Shinji mumbled to himself, "He's going all out. Wasn't this a practice game? But because it's Tachibana-san saying so, I can't complain."**

"Of course it's a practice match." Atobe frowned. What else would it be?"

"Atobe-buchou, I think what he means is that you're treating this practice as if it was an official match." Ootori gently told him.

"Nonsense. You must always play at your top best no matter what match it is." Atobe informed them.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka strictly said.

"Losing is not tolerated and slacking is absolutely prohibited." Yukimura added.

"A loss is a loss and a win is a win, no matter what the match. So you might as well do your best to win. Ahh…ecstasy!" Shiraishi joined in.

Everyone looked at the four boys and shook their heads. It must be a captain thing.

**Tachibana who was now observing the other match noted, "Shinji can keep up with him this much?"**

**Atobe returning yet another ball scoffed, "Oresama has completely ruled this game!"**

"Or course, Oresama would be winning." Atobe scoffed. " Oresama would expect no less."

**Shinji, sounding a bit annoyed now, grumbled, "This is nonsense…Is this really practice?"**

**Watching as Atobe used one of his techniques which caused the racket in Shinji's hands to fly out, Shiraishi gasped. "That move is 'Hametsu he no Rondo'."**

Atobe shivered suddenly. Jirou, sitting right next to him, felt it and looked at the diva in concern. "Are you okay Kei? What the matter, are you cold?" Jirou snuggled closer to his boyfriend to share warmth.

"No, it's nothing." Atobe assured him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. "Oresama just has a bad feeling is all."

"Like what? You lose a match or something?" Shishido asked.

"No…" Atobe replied uncertainly. He was quiet as he remembered his match with Tezuka and how that ended up.

**Suddenly like Déjà vu, Shinji's racquet flew straight towards Koharu! And like before, Koharu was too busy fantasizing about his beloved **_**Prince Tezuka **_**to see the danger that was yet again flying towards him. Rambling to himself, Koharu said, "Koharu! Grab hold on my shoulder!" Giggling he continued. "Well…I have no complaints to that…" Suddenly when someone shouted out "WATCH OUT!" Koharu finally snapped out of it…and just in time to once again be hit right smack in the face with the racket.**

"Déjà vu." Gin muttered.

"Hey, you don't think…" Oshitari began as he lifted an eyebrow at the screen.

**Once again, Koharu slowly started to wake up. Apparently the tennis racket also knocked him unconscious. The person in front of him slowly became clearer and Koharu could see that it was Atobe this time. He heard Atobe tell him, "Oi, that's dangerous. Don't laze about in the courts." Unlike Tezuka who asked him if he was alright, Atobe was scolding Koharu for his carelessness.**

"Being hit in the face with a tennis ball twice isn't carelessness, it's stupidity." Ryoma corrected.

**Koharu stuttered, "I-I'm sorry!"**

**Atobe now raised his hand toward Koharu. Koharu, thinking that he was gonna get hit, shut his eyes and flinched back slightly. But he was surprised when Atobe touched his head gently, examining it and checking for any damage. Assessing, Atobe muttered, "It seems the skull isn't broken."**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Marui muttered, sticking a piece of apple-flavored gum in his mouth.

"99% that that bad feeling is completely justified." Inui mumbled, observing the screen.

"I think I am right." Oshitari began as he lifted an eyebrow at the screen.

"Right about what?" Gakuto asked curiously.

"Just watch and you'll find out."

**With that, Koharu once again was shown with lovestruck eyes, hands shaping themselves into a heart with an arrow piercing his heart and cupids flying around in the background. He knew that he had also fallen for Atobe now.**

"Nani?" People around the room yelled.

"Dear god." Atobe exclaimed, looking at the screen in disgust. Jirou just looked wide-eyed at Koharu.

**An image of **_**King Atobe **_**showed up, with his kingly face surrounded by red roses. With his hand covering his face, Atobe said, "Oresama can see it…the gap in your heart. It's ok for Oresama to fill it up, right? If you don't treat it, you'll get hurt." Now a full image of Atobe could be seen- as king, his outfit of course included the brown leather boots, crisp white pants, a mahogany top with an English style petticoat of the same color fitting him nicely and to top it off with what all kings needed…a beautiful gold crown resting on his majesty's head.**

"Nice outfit Monkey King- it suits you."" Ryoma teased.

"Shut it brat." Atobe spat out through clenched teeth.

"So Koharu-senpai falls for people who hits him with tennis balls?" Kintarou innocently asked.

"Apparently so. That's what you call a 'masochist', Kin-chan." Kenya taught him.

**On his side was Koharu, who was once again wearing the big pink ball gown. But this time, the gown was clearer and the black threaded designs were noticeable. And unlike the time with Tezuka, Koharu was now wearing a red rose to match his king on the side of his head. Blushing, Koharu asked shyly "Y-you are?"**

"Konjiki-san really is fickle." Momo said.

"I am not!" Koharu argued.

**They were now back to reality, where Koharu was sitting on the ground and Atobe was standing next to him. Shinji walked up to them and apologized to Koharu, "Sunmason."**

**Koharu looked up at Atobe and once again clutched his chest with his right hand. "And again! This must really be true love! Bye, Bye! The young childish me that I was until yesterday."**

"I still think you are childish, maybe even more so now." Zaizen mumbled. Unfortunately, Koharu heard and stuck his tongue out at his kohai.

"Better the Monkey King than Mitsu." Ryoma said.

"No! It's better if he just stayed with Tezuka!" Jirou argued. He snuggled closer to Atobe, giving his boyfriend a pout.

"Don't worry Jirou. Oresama wouldn't leave you for that idiot. **I **only love you." Atobe assured him. Jirou's eyes sparkled- the fact that Atobe used 'I' instead of 'Oresama' meant that he was really serious. Smiling happily, Jirou wrapped his arms around Atobe's neck and enthusiastically gave him a huge kiss. Atobe smiled against Jirou's lips and gladly returned it.

"It's moments like these that make Atobe seem actually human." Shishido commented and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**Shiraishi again looked on at the familiar scene and awkwardly said, "This is bad…Looks like he was in the wrong place again."**

"He should have stayed in Shitenhouji in the first place." Ryoma muttered.

**Now it goes back to Kamio. He was sitting in his bed with his legs swung out to one side. A thermometer in his hand, he smiled looking down at it. He sighed, "Looks like the fever broke. I can go to school tomorrow."**

"No, you should go to school now, Kamio-kun! I'm waiting for you!" Koharu squealed.

"Just stay in bed- don't endanger your life!" Akaya, Hiyoshi and Zaizen thought.

**Back at the courts, it seemed like World War 3 had just occurred. Tezuka and Atobe Stood in the middle of the courts looking down at the Fudomine club members who were on the floor, panting with exhaustion. Tezuka asked, "What's wrong? Are we all done already?"**

"Tezuka! Atobe!" Oishi and Ootori both scolded their respected captains.

"What?" Atobe asked while Tezuka just stared at them.

'Monsters.' Everyone thought.

**With a sly smirk, Atobe looked at Tezuka and pointed out, "There's still one opponent right?" Tezuka just looked at him silently, a frown placed on his face.**

**There was now a match between Tezuka and Atobe. All the Fudomine members and the two Shitenhouji members watched these two magnificent players starting their match. Tachibana exclaimed, "This is getting interesting."**

"Yosh! Now this is more like it!" Momo grinned, rubbing his palms in anticipation.

"Tezuka-buchou's gonna win, nya!" Eiji yelled, jumping up and down.

"No- Atobe-buchou's gonna win." Gakuto argued. Both redheads stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Do you mean the tennis match or the battle for Konjiki-san's heart?" Oshitari smirked, ignoring the glares he received from both of the captains mentioned.

The redheads looked at each other before answering simultaneously, "Both."

**Ishida agreed. "We're able to see a match between Atobe-san and Tezuka-san, huh?"**

"They're so lucky!" Kintarou spoke up. He loved watching a good tennis match- especially between two national-level players.

"Shame that it didn't last long though." Shiraishi muttered under his breath quietly.

**Shinji just muttered, "He moved so much and he still plans on going on? He has too much stamina."**

**Sitting in the referees chair, Koharu stated happily, "Then I'll be the referee! One set match! Hyoutei's Atobe to serve!"**

**Starting off the match, Atobe sent off one of his signature serves, "Tannheuser Serve!" But on the other side, Tezuka was getting ready to do his well-known move, Tezuka Zone.**

"Whoa…these pictures are so sugoi!" Akaya yelled.

"Hmm…whoever took these must be an impressive photographer- they got the lighting and the angles just right." Inui observed. In the audience, someone smiled.

**Narrating the match, Tachibana said, "It's Tezuka Zone! Every shot will come to Tezuka!"**

**Atobe, seeing this coming, quickly said, "Ha, then I'll use…Koori No Sekai!"**

**Looking at the match in amazement, Ishida noted, "Both Atobe-san and Tezuka-san's intensity is different from before!"**

**With his mouth slightly open in astonishment, Shinji realized, "Then that means Atobe wasn't at all serious just now?"**

"Of course." Atobe snorted.

**Since Tachibana knew all along that that was the case, he merely said, "As expected."**

**Covering his face with his bandaged arm, Shiraishi said, "Ahhh…ECTASY!"**

**Keeping his eyes on his beloveds, Koharu agreed with his captains words, "This truly is ecstasy…" Suddenly he was back to his fantasies and an image of **_**Prince Tezuka **_**was conjured up. "He's combing his hair up because of this singles game! Those fingertips correcting the position of his glasses…Those eyes watching worriedly from behind them! That always calm composure! He has no love either, and moreover he's stoic to the ends!" Koharu's meter was now measuring how much his love for Tezuka was. "My heart is being pulled by that Tezuka Zone right now!"**

"And we're back to the stupid fantasies." Ryoma muttered.

"Hmph. Koharu-senpai is ruining the match!" Kintarou pouted in displeasure.

"**But I shouldn't be so one-sided…" An image of **_**King Atobe **_**was now conjured up. Pointing to him, **_**King Atobe **_**said, "I'll have you let me dominate this game."**

"Oresama most certainly did not say that!" Atobe gasped, holding Jirou in his arms and hugging him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Kei. I know it's not actually you on there." Jirou assured him and then shot Koharu a look. Though it lasted for about a second, it sent shivers up Koharu's spine.

Never get on the narcoleptic's bad side.

**Koharu's heart went doki-doki. "Waah! Off-scaled decisiveness he has! The magnificent characteristic way of playing! That face he shows to his opponents when he's about to shout!" Koharu's meter was now measuring how much his love for Atobe was. "No matter what, my heart is stark naked before Atobe's Insight!"**

**Now back to the courts and away from Koharu's fantasies, Shiraishi was watching the match and said, "Neither of them is losing even one point. Is it really ok for them to go this far for a practice match?"**

**Tachibana disagreed, "Isn't it ok? Just let them have fun."**

**Tezuka finally scored a point against Atobe…or did he?" The others watching asked, "Is it over?" and others replied, "No, it's just on the line."**

"It was on the line." Kaidoh said.

Shishido snorted. "You must be blind, it was obviously out."

"Mamushi's right- the ball is in!" Momo argued, joining in.

"It's out. It's Atobe's point." Hiyoshi combated.

"IN!" Eiji yelled.

"OUT!" Gakuto yelled back.

"It looks like it's Tezuka-san's point to me." Kenya added.

"Most likely, it should be Atobe's point." Yanagi observed.

"You're quite wrong, Renji, it's Tezuka's point." Inui disagreed.

"Urusai! I'm trying to watch the movie here!" Ryoma yelled, effectively stopping all arguments. "Besides, it's obviously Mitsu's point."

"Brat!"

**With a smirk, Atobe looked at Tezuka. "Ah, too bad Tezuka. It was just out."**

**With a straight face, Tezuka argued back, "It was on the line."**

**Atobe retorted, "Nope, you can't deceive my Insight. That one was out."**

**Tezuka also retorted back, "Where were you watching?"**

"See! Even they're arguing!" Eiji pointed at the screen.

**The others were watching then argue. Shiraishi asked, "Which is it?"**

**Tachibana was also confused, "Don't know. It's really complicated."**

**With a frown, Tezuka came up with a solution to their dilemma. "Let's leave this decision to the referee."**

"I doubt if Konjiki-san was even paying attention to the match." Niou snorted.

**Koharu snapped out of his fantasy and looked at the two players. "Eh?"**

'Baka.' Mostly everyone in the room thought.

**Atobe looked up at Koharu, "Well, referee? Was it in or out?"**

**Tezuka also looked up at Koharu, "I'm counting on fair judgment."**

**Having to decide between his two beloved, Koharu's heart was pounding. "They're gazing. They're both gazing at me!"**

"Baka. They're not gazing- they're just waiting for your judgment." Zaizen told him.

**Imagining Atobe, Koharu imagined him saying, "Then…who will you choose?"**

"And we're back to his fantasies." Someone in the room said.

**Imagining Tezuka, Koharu imagined him saying, "You can choose the side you want."**

"**No way!" Koharu cried, looking back and forth between Atobe and Tezuka. "To choose from these two faces!"**

"Of course Oresama's face is much better than Tezuka's." Atobe exclaimed, fixing a strand of his hair.

"You wish." Ryoma shot back.

**Imagining Atobe, "Of course, you'll be choosing me right?"**

**Imagining Tezuka, "Listen to your heart. Who is it that you really…need?"**

"You know what? I really can't imagine buchou saying these kinds of things." Momo said, looking at the screen with a weird expression.

"Nya, Ochibi! Does buchou say these kinds of things to you in private?" Eiji asked his kohai curiously.

"I wouldn't want him to." Ryoma said, disgusted at the thought.

**Koharu's love meter went back and forth. "What should I do?" Tezuka or Atobe?**

"Tezuka!" Eiji shouted, jumping up.

**Tezuka or Atobe?**

"Atobe!" Gakuto shouted, also jumping up.

**Tezuka…**

"Yes!" Apparently, Team Tezuka consisted of Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Akaya, Niou, Kintarou and Zaizen.

**Atobe…**

"Yes!" And Team Atobe had Gakuto, Shishido, Hiyoshi, Marui, Jackal, Kenya and Chitose.

Everyone else just merely looked at the teams in amusement or were just irritated with them.

"**Ha, that's right!" **

"Just get on with it! The suspense is killing me!" Akaya whined.

**Coming to an answer and back to reality, Koharu stepped down from the chair and yelled, "I'VE DECIDED!"**

**Tezuka asked, " In?"**

**Atobe asked, "Or out?" **

**Tezuka?**

"Better not be you." Ryoma muttered warningly.

**Or Atobe?**

"Kei!" Jirou pouted. He didn't want it to be his boyfriend neither.

**All the players waited for Koharu's decision…Koharu raised a fist. " IT'S NEITHER!"**

**All the players looked at him confusingly, "Huh?"**

All the players in the room had the same reactions as well. "NANI?" They all shouted. They all looked at the screen, confused.

**With his eyes and heart open, he explained his decision, "As I thought, I…I LOVE KAMIO-KUN! That's right! It's fine like this!" Running toward his true love's house, Koharu screamed happily, "Wait up Kamio-kun! Kamio-kun's side is the only place I can return to!"**

"So between Tezuka and Atobe, he chooses Kamio." Oshitari stated, still a bit shocked at what just happened.

"Poor Kamio." Akaya said, feeling sorry for his childhood friend.

"I'm perfectly fine with the decision." Ryoma smirked, giving Tezuka a kiss on the cheek. Tezuka gave him a small smile in return.

"Yay!" Jirou cheered, giving Atobe a hug.

"This whole argument was a waste of time, puri." Niou said.

"And we didn't even get to find out who won the match!" Gakuto huffed.

**When Koharu left, everyone just stood there staring at Shitenhouji's crazy tensai as he left. The Fudomine regulars were just stunned, Tezuka was staring at the direction Koharu left with a confused face and his jaw slightly dropped in disbelief, Atobe was just looking at Shiraishi and Shiraishi was looking ahead, looking as if he had a headache.**

"Shiraishi, we completely understand what you're going through." Atobe assured him. Yukimura and Tezuka also nodded their heads in agreement.

"**What just happened?" Tezuka asked confused.**

**Atobe was still looking at Shiraishi. "Shiraishi, what's going on?"**

**Kinda speechless himself, the only answer Shiraishi could give was, "This is bad. Looks like he…he was in the wrong place again."**

"Fsshhhuuu…he should just stay in Shitenhouji and never come back." Kaidoh hissed.

**And back to Kamio, he was now in bed again, shivering under his bed sheets. "The fever…it's become cold again." With that, Kamio is still shivering.**

"Kamio has good survival instincts." Sanada nodded. Akaya sighed in relief for his friend.

"This is the end of the first Pairpuri." Shiraishi announced as the screen blanked out. Everyone clapped their hands- they really enjoyed it very much.

"I really liked it- it was so cool and fun!" Kintarou cheered. "Let's watch the next one!"

"If this is how the first Pairpuri went, I wonder what the next seven will be about?" Yukimura mused.

"Hopefully this one won't be about me." Tezuka muttered. Ryoma just smirked but didn't say anything.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the next Pairpuri to begin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whooo...Just look at this beast of a chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until the next one. I'll do my best to update the next chapter soon (hopefully it'll take me less than a month this time). Next Pairpuri is about the Fuji Brothers!_

_And if you like this story, feel free to read my other POT fanfic, "A Gift To Remember". It's a oneshot, but I'm gonna add outtakes to it. In fact, the first outtake is now out- hopefully you'll like that one as well!_

_Feel free to comment on my story- if you leave a review, I'll give you a sneak peek on Chapter 3!_


	3. Fuji Brothers After School PtI

_**A/N: What? I managed to actually update this chapter in less then a week? How the hell did that happen? Oh well- Told you that I'm a very unexpected writer. I update when I update. Thank you so much for all your reviews- You gave me "writer's inspiration" and that's what helped me get this chapter out sooner. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Pairings: Pillar Pair, Adorable Pair, Alpha Pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum Pair and Gay Pair**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa = Regular speaking<p>

**Konnichiwa = Pairpuri**

_Chapter 3: Fuji Brothers After School Part I_

"Is everyone ready?" Shiraishi asked as he held up the remote.

"Wait! I have to pee first!" Akaya yelled, jumping up and rushing towards the little restroom that was located on the left side of the room. Some people decided that a quick bathroom break was in order while some decided to stretch their legs. A few people, like Marui, Kintarou and Ryoma, were trading snacks and beverages for the next upcoming pairpuris.

"Is the coach still asleep?" Oishi asked, looking a little worried.

"Yup. If he wasn't snoring, I would think he was dead." Ryoma answered, sitting back down at his seat with his bag of traded goods. He reached in and grabbed a ponta.

"Why do you always drink those? Do they even taste good?" Jirou asked, curiously.

"If they didn't taste good, I wouldn't be drinking it." Ryoma stated flatly. He took another sip of his purple drink before looking at Jirou. "Why do you always eat _those_?" He asked back, pointing at the stick that was sticking out of Jirou's mouth.

"Because it tastes good! Pocky is my favorite!" Jirou replied cheerfully, munching on another Pocky stick. He walked towards Ryoma and sat down. "I like to taste all the new flavors. They have simple flavors like strawberry, milk, and honey. But they also have complex flavors like tiramisu, chocolate banana and strawberry shortcake. My all-time favorite though will always be simple chocolate! What about you- what's your favorite ponta?"

"Grape, obviously. If there was no grape, I could live with either apple or funmix." Ryoma answered, grabbing a milk pocky from Jirou.

"Ooh…What's 'funmix'?" Jirou asked, now licking a cinnamon lollipop that he traded with Marui.

"It's a mix of orange and cola." Ryoma told him, now drinking his second can of ponta.

Jirou nodded and looked back at Marui who was walking their way. "What about you Marui-san? What's your favorite gum?"

Leaning against one of the couches, Marui answered, "I'm a sucker for the regular ones. The flavored gums are okay, but I prefer to chew on the ones that taste like pure sugar, no added flavorings."

"Those are my favorites too!" Jirou said cheerfully. "What about you, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, they're good. I don't really chew gum a lot." Ryoma shrugged.

"Ugh, you three." Momo said, walking back to his seat after using the restroom. "You're like the 'Sweet Trio'. How the hell can you stand all that sweetness, yo? Don't you get sick, na?"

The 'Sweet Trio' looked at each other for a moment before Jirou replied, "Nope! I'm narcoleptic so the sugar actually helps me to keep awake."

"My weakness is my lack of stamina so I compensate it by eating sweets and bubblegum during and outside of my tennis games." Marui told him.

"I actually have hypoglycemia- which means low blood sugar- so I drink sugary drinks to prevent the dizzy feeling I sometimes get." Ryoma said off-handedly. Momo looked at him with wide eyes- he knew Ryoma was telling the truth since he knew that his best friend was a terrible liar.

"Echizen! Why didn't you tell me you were sick! My god, I'm supposed to be your best friend- I need to know these kinds of things!" Momo said, hysterical.

"What? Echizen is sick?" Oishi overheard their conversation and was now making his way towards them. He grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and forced his kohai to look him straight in the eye. "Echizen. If you ever need help or just someone to talk to about your sickness, me or your other senpais will be there for you no matter what." He told Ryoma seriously.

Ryoma just blinked at him. He was about to say something, but someone glomping him from behind prevented him from even moving. "Waahhhh- Ochibi! You're dying?" Eiji wailed, burrowing his face into Ryoma's shoulder. "No! you're too young to die, nya! You haven't even married Tezuka-buchou yet!"

"Eiji! You don't need to remind Echizen about the things he won't be able to do! You'll just make him more upset." Oishi scolded. "We need to think positive and be there for him."

"For pete's sake, I'm. Not. Dying." Ryoma told them, speaking very slowly so they would understand what he was saying.

"But you have a sickness." Momo said, looking both confused and worried for his best friend.

"You can't die from hypoglycemia!" Ryoma yelled, exasperated.

"Actually you can." Inui had just finished using the restroom and walked into the room, listening to their conversation. He went up to them and pulled out his notebook. Opening it, he read, " Hypoglycemia- or low blood sugar- is an abnormally diminished content of glucose in the blood. The term literally means "under-sweet blood" It can produce a variety of symptoms and effects but the principal problems arise from an inadequate supply of glucose to the brain, resulting in impairment of function. Effects can range from mild dysphoria to more serious issues such as seizures, unconsciousness, and (rarely) permanent brain damage or death."

'Thank you so much, Inui.' Ryoma thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his panicking senpais. He could tell that the only part his senpais really heard out of Inui's report was the word _death_. Sighing, Ryoma thought, 'When are you coming out of the restroom, Mitsu? Hurry up and make them run laps or something.'

His three senpai's continued to panic over their youngest member while the other three teams looked on, confused on what was going on.

"For the last time, I am not dying!" Ryoma yelled again, a big tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Inui said that death 'rarely' occurs! Heck, Jirou here has a bigger chance of dying than me- he might fall asleep somewhere and could get murdered by a pervert or something."

"Jirou-senpai is dying?" Ootori asked, looking at the narcoleptic in shock. He and Shishido had been talking in private, but Ootori happened to hear a bit of their conversation.

"I'm dying?" Jirou asked back, looking at them all with wide eyes.

"No. I think I'm the one whose dying." Marui chipped in, grinning at the direction the conversation was going.

"Nooo! I don't want Marui-san to die!" Jirou- Marui's number one fan boy- wailed.

"You can die in my place then." Marui offered, amused.

"No! I don't want to die! I haven't had the chance to try the new peanut butter pocky yet!" Jirou cried, pressing his hand to his chest to make sure his heart was still working.

"Hey Marui, heard you were dying. Probably because your body couldn't handle all the fat you piled on it. Don't forget to come back and tell us how heaven- or most likely hell- is like, piyo." Niou jumped in. Marui stuck his tongue out and then glared as Niou stole one of his candies.

"Marui-senpai is dying?" Akaya asked, so shocked that he dropped the small bag of chips he was holding.

"And they say that _Shitenhouji_ are the weird ones. At least we're the not the ones killing off our teammates." Zaizen whispered and Kenya nodded in agreement.

"No one is dying!" Ryoma repeated for the umpteenth time.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned and saw Tezuka before them, arms crossed and wearing his usual serious expression.

"Nothing. They were just having a stupid conversation." Ryoma answered quickly, dragging Tezuka back to their seat. He sent a glare to everyone that told them that the conversation was over.

"I wonder what the next Pairpuri will be about?" Yukimura mused. Ryoma sighed, glad for the change of topic.

"Hopefully it's about me!" Akaya yelled, running back to his place in the room.

"If it is, then it'll probably be boring." Marui teased, chewing on a twizzler. Akaya stuck his tongue out but kept his mouth shut at his redheaded 'dying' senpai.

After the break was over, and everyone was settled, they waited in excitement for the show to begin.

"Ooh! I wonder what this one will be about?" Jirou squealed. Atobe smiled at him, cuddling closer.

"Rikkaidai better be in it." Akaya muttered.

**It all begins at what looked like the Tokyo Train Station. A familiar figure could be seen leaning against one of the pillars there. **

"Hey, doesn't that person look familiar?" Kenya asked, squinting his eyes at the screen.

"It looks like Fuji-senpai." Momo commented.

"Shh! Don't tell me you guys are gonna interrupt every five seconds like the last pairpuri." Zaizen said in exasperation.

"If I recall, you also interrupted the movie a few times yourself, Zaizen." Gin pointed out.

**Fuji Yuuta looked to be in a hurry, running towards something or someone, and instead of wearing his St. Rudolph uniform, he was in casual clothes. "Aniki!" He yelled.**

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed, surprised. He looked happy to see his brother as he smiled gently at the screen.

"He must really love his brother." Jackal said, looking at Seigaku's tensai.

"Yup. To the point of him having a brother complex." Ryoma added.

"Ryoma." Tezuka chided, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"It's true Mitsu." Ryoma shrugged.

"Yeah. We all know how protective Fuji is over Yuuta." Kawamura told the. All the Seigaku players nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Are all of you close to Yuuta-san?" Yagyuu asked them.

"He used to go to Seishun Gakuen about a year before Echizen joined." Oishi answered.

"I never heard anything about Seigaku having the younger Fuji on their tennis teams. Surely he would have been part of your ranking matches?" Yanagi asked, wondering why he was not aware of this certain piece of information.

"No. He didn't join Seigaku. I think he went to a private tennis club and had a hired coach train him instead, right?" Kaidoh said, looking at his senpai for confirmation. Fuji nodded.

"Really?" Shishido asked, surprised. He wasn't the only one- there were others in the room who didn't know much about the younger Fuji as well.

"But why did he transfer out of Seishun Gakuen?" Chitose asked.

Fuji looked away from the screen and decided to answer the question. "Because he wanted to get away from me." he told them, smiling sadly.

"Fujiko…" Eiji whimpered, rushing to give his best friend a hug.

"Why would he want to get away from you?" Gakuto asked. Shishido and Zaizen, who were sitting close by, hit him in the head. "Itai!"

"It's okay." Fuji assured them.

"Ever since they were young, Yuuta was always in his older brother's shadow. Since Fuji was a tensai, people couldn't help but compare Yuuta to him. No matter where Yuuta went, people would always acknowledge him as 'Fuji's younger brother' and not just as 'Yuuta'. Yuuta tried very hard to be like his brother but failed. Fuji tried to help, but he just made things worse. Yuuta soon began to resent Fuji and a rift appeared between them." Inui told the other teams. Everyone looked at the older Fuji with pity and sympathy in their eyes. Some of them were even crying at the 'tragedy' of the Fuji brothers.

"Poor F-F-Fuji!" Akaya cried, blowing his nose on his sleeve. He felt sorry for both the older and younger Fuji's.

"But at the same time, poor Yuuta for what he had to endure with for most- if not all- of his life." Yuuji pointed out. He sent Koharu a sad look, which increased when Koharu just looked away. Apparently, the pair was still fighting and hadn't made up yet.

"It's hard being the sibling of a genius." Marui nodded. "I mean, look at my siblings. Sometimes they can't help being jealous of my brillian-mmph!" Jackal covered up Marui's mouth while everyone just rolled their eyes at the self-exclaimed genius.

"But based on the screen, it seems that you're relationship with your brother has gotten better." Hiyoshi pointed out.

"Yes it has." Fuji said, smiling gently again as he looked at his brother's face on the screen. "And it's all thanks to a certain match that happened a few years ago." As he said that, he shifted his gaze to Ryoma. Ryoma saw this and gave Fuji a blank look before changing it to a smirk. Yeah, he remembered that match.

**The familiar figure from before happened to be Fuji Syuusuke, Yuuta's older brother. He was also wearing casual clothes like Yuuta and he looked at his younger brother with closed eyes and his usual gentle smile. Giving a chuckle, he said, "Yuuta! It's been a while. Sorry for calling you so suddenly."**

"Ah, so it was Fuji." Kenya said and Momo nodded.

**Tired from running, Yuuta leaned down a bit to catch his breath. Yuuta was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that came up to his elbows with a black sleeveless cardigan over it. He had on khaki pants rolled up to his knees and carried a gray shoulder bag. Fuji on the over hand, wore a black and gray checkered long sleeve top with a black vest and black tie. He had loose jeans that were rolled up a bit on the bottom and brown shoes. He was also carried a shoulder bag, but in brown. **

"Oresama must admit, you Fuji brothers have excellent fashion sense." Atobe commented. "But Oresama's fashion is ultimately better, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji nodded. Ryoma just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything because of the warning look Tezuka gave him.

"Atobe's right. They both have different styles but it matches their personality well." Oshitari added.

"Yup! Fuji-kun's style is more sleek and gentlemanly while Yuuta-kun's style is more rough and rugged. I love them both, gyyaa! I can't decide!" Koharu squealed, ignoring the dark look Fuji sent him.

"They really don't look alike- it makes me wonder if they're really related." Zaizen muttered.

**Yuuta panted, "What? You texted me saying it was an emergency."**

**Fuji gave another little chuckle, "Gomen, gomen- I thought you wouldn't come if I didn't say that."**

**Yuuta gave his aniki a look of disbelief, "Eh? That means you were lying?"**

**Fuji, unrepentant, just smiled at his brother. "Well, it's not necessarily a lie, you see…"**

**Exasperated, Yuuta demanded, "Huh? I don't understand the point here."**

"I don't understand it neither." Akaya muttered.

**Trying- but failing- to hide his smile, Fuji merely said cheerfully, "Let's make it a date!"**

Everyone looked at Seigaku's tensai. Fuji saw this and smiled back at them asking, "Yes? Is there something you all wanted?" They just shook their heads and looked back at the screen.

'Brother complex. Poor Yuuta.' They all thought.

**Yuuta looked angry, but mostly irritated. His face scrunched up- his eyes closed, a big red tick shown on his forehead and nostrils flared- he gritted his teeth and spit out, "DATE? Are you kidding me?" Another tick shown up as he said this. "I'm leaving."**

"Ooh! I see the resemblance between them now!" Kintarou shouted, pointing at the screen. "They really _are_ brothers."

"Well, with their faces side by side like that, it's hard not to. Especially with the expression Yuuta has on right now." Sanada said. The others nodded.

"Hmm, Fuji. You and you're brother share the same eyes and nose, I see." Yukimura observed.

"Why thank you, Yukimura." Fuji smiled happily at Rikkaidai's captain.

**Chuckling, Fuji commented, "You look cute when you're angry."**

"And you wonder why he's gets irritated by you often?" Shishido asked, raising an eyebrow at Fuji. Ootori gently chided his boyfriend for his rudeness.

**At the comment, two more ticks showed up, "I'm **_**seriously**_** gonna go back, you know?"**

**Putting up his hand in apology, Fuji told him, "Got it, got it. Sorry. Listen, I want you to go shopping with me."**

**With his hands on his hips, Yuuta pouted. "Shopping?"**

"Kyaa! Yuuta looks so kawaii!" Jirou squealed, jumping up and down. Atobe tried to calm him down, feeling a little jealous of Yuuta- although he would never admit it.

"He is, isn't he?" Fuji gushed, clapping his hands.

"At this rate, we're gonna have a 'I love Yuuta' fan club soon." Niou muttered. Back in room three, a certain person sneezed.

**Barely stopping himself from saying how **_**kawaii**_** Yuuta looked, Fuji explained, "See? It's almost nee-san's birthday. Remember?"**

**Still pouting, Yuuta said, "Shit! I almost forgot!"**

"Why do I have a feeling that's not the reason why you called Yuuta out that day?" Tezuka asked, giving Fuji a suspicious look. Fuji merely smiled innocently back at him.

"Whatever do you mean, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, looking like an angel sent from heaven.

**Looking at his brother, opening his eyes to reveal the bright blue orbs- probably to warn Yuuta about his language- Fuji continued, "That's what I thought. So I thought we'd go looking for a present together. Sis will be happy, if we give a present from both of us."**

"Now I _know_ he's up to something." Ryoma muttered. When Fuji opened his eyes like that, nothing good could come out of it.

"What are you talking about, Koshimae? I think Fuji has very pretty eyes." Kintarou commented, clueless.

**Now that he understood the situation, Yuuta gave his aniki an understanding smile. "What? This is what this was all about? Seriously, you should've just said so from the beginning." It was obvious that Yuuta agreed to go shopping with his brother.**

"Poor Yuuta. He didn't even suspect what Fuji had in store for him that day." Niou shook his head. Akaya looked at his senpai curiously.

"Niou-senpai, you sound as if you know what happened. Were you there that day?" Akaya asked.

"Saa…who knows?" Niou grinned, sharing a secret look with Yagyuu.

**Music now began to play and the title of this Pairpuri was "Fuji Brothers After School."**

"And again, no Rikkaidai in this one neither." Akaya sighed, pouting. Marui ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Akaya, I'm sure Rikkaidai will show up sooner or later." Yagyuu assured him.

"At least the title of this one is normal- unlike the first pairpuri." Sanada commented. Yukimura giggled, remembering the title. Hearing the giggle, Sanada gave a small smile and kissed the bluenette's temple gently.

"Yuck! Get a room you two!" Niou said, pretending to cover his eyes.

Sanada rolled his eyes while Yukimura replied, "I seem to recall an event in the locker room a few days ago which involved you and Yagyuu having s-"

"Let's continuing watch, shall we?" Shiraishi quickly interrupted, covering Kintarou's ears from hearing anymore.

**Yuuta and Fuji now walked side-by-side to go searching for a present for their older sister. They talked to each other as Yuuta had his hands in his pockets and Fuji smiled next to him. Four blurred figures wearing a familiar uniform could be seen a few feet away from the brothers.**

**The figures became more clear and it was seen that they were, Kisarazu Atsushi, Yanagisawa Shinya, Mizuki Hajime and Akasawa Yoshirou. **

"Hey! Aren't those guys from St. Rudolph?" Eiji questioned, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, they're Yuuta's teammates right?" Momo answered, looking at the members.

"By the way, I'm curious. How did your brother end up at St. Rudolph, Fuji?" Yukimura asked politely.

"While he was practicing at a particular private tennis club, he met Mizuki- St. Rudolph's manager. He scouted out my brother and managed to get Yuuta to transfer to his school." Fuji darkened a little at the mention of Mizuki.

**Raising one hand above his eyes, blocking out any light that could obstruct his view, Yanagisawa exclaimed in surprise, "Huh? Aren't those Yuuta and his big brother over there, dane?"**

"Ooh! Shiraishi- look! It's a duck!" Kintarou shouted, pointing frantically at the screen.

"Kintarou, that's not a polite thing to say." Gin scolded the redhead.

"Well, we have a snake on our team." Momo pointed out. Kaidoh hissed at him.

"We have a monkey on ours." Zaizen said, pointing at Kintarou.

"We have a bear!" Jirou chirped, looking at Kabaji.

"And we have a seaweed monster on ours." Niou added, grinning and the outraged look on Akaya's face.

"I am not a seaweed monster!" Akaya yelled, thoroughly insulted as he worked to flatten his uncontrollable hair.

"**Ah! You're right." Akasawa agreed as he looked in the direction his teammates were looking at. "What are they doing?" He wondered out loud.**

"Isn't that their captain?" Kawamura asked. Fuji nodded.

"I thought Mizuki was their captain." Ryoma was surprised as he looked at the screen.

"No, Mizuki-san is like Inui- he's their manager." Tezuka told him gently.

"**Looks like they're looking for something." Atsushi pointed out. **

"Where have I seen him before?" Hiyoshi wondered, putting a finger to his chin.

"He has an identical twin on Rokkaku's tennis team. His twin goes by the name of Kisarazu Ryou." Yanagi informed him.

"In fact, rumor has it that both Kisarazu twins were on that team together until Mizuki scouted one of them. Apparently Mizuki scouted out the wrong twin so he forced Atsushi to cut his hair and wear a red ribbon so he could tell them apart." Inui added.

"What an idiot." Sanada snorted.

"Ooh- I wish I had a twin!" Akaya said. His team sweat dropped at that; one Akaya was more than enough.

"**Looking for something, dane?" Yanagisawa repeated, confused. "I wonder what they're looking for…"**

"**Even if you ask me, I don't know." Akasawa answered; the entire St. Rudolph team was still staring at the two brothers.**

**Twirling a strand of hair with his finger, Mizuki commented, "So suspicious…"**

"What's so suspicious about Yuuta and Fuji hanging out with each other? They are brothers after all." Jackal asked, confused.

**All the team members turned their attention to their manager. "Huh?" Yanagisawa asked, looking at Mizuki in confusion.**

"**What is?" Akasawa asked, putting his hands in his pockets and also looking confused.**

**Still twirling his hair, Mizuki answered, "I'm talking about those two. They're friendly walking together like that."**

"**Isn't that because they're brothers?" Akasawa suggested, pointing out the obvious.**

"Fsshhhuuu…exactly." Kaidoh nodded.

"**It's not really a miracle to see em' together." Atsushi added.**

**Suddenly a wave a brilliance hit Mizuki. "You are too naïve!" While his teammates continued to look at him in confusion, Mizuki just continued, "Even if they're brothers, they're rivals! And that's Fuji Syuusuke whom we lost to against Seigaku!"**

"So, he still has that grudge, huh?" Ryoma commented, pulling on his cap. "Mada mada dane."

**Kinda looking at his manager and friend with slight pity in his eyes, Akasawa muttered, "Mizuki, you still have a grudge?"**

"Wow, Echizen. You and Akasawa think alike." Momo told him.

**Quickly, Atsushi cut in, "Give it a rest, it'll be bad if Mizuki hears you." He warned his captain quietly.**

**Oblivious to his teammates talking about him, Mizuki continued twirling his while staring at the direction the Fuji brothers were going. With a sly smile on his face, he said, "Understood. Fuji-kun, you're planning on getting Yuuta back to Seigaku! There's no mistaking that persuasion of carrying it out." His words caught his teammates attention and again they looked at him in confusion.**

"Was that really your plan, Fujiko?" Eiji asked the tensai. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. I just wanted to spend some quality time with Yuuta and we really did need to buy sis a birthday gift. It's a good thing that idiot didn't ruin our day." Fuji opened his eyes and glared at the screen.

"Wow, you must really hate Mizuki, huh?" Kenya asked.

"It's because he still hasn't forgiven Mizuki for what he did to Yuuta." Eiji answered when Fuji said nothing.

"What did he do?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yuuta had a match with Echizen that day. During the match, it was discovered that Mizuki taught Yuuta about the Twist Spin Shot." Inui informed them. The players who knew about that shot, gasped.

"What's the Twist Spin Shot?" Gakuto asked, confused.

"It's a very powerful shot has incredible bounce, with an enormous amount of violent spin which propels the ball upwards upon bouncing. But this shot is very dangerous because the posture to prepare this shot puts a heavy strain on undeveloped shoulders." Inui told him.

Ootori gasped. "That means that Yuuta's shoulder would have been completely destroyed if he used that shot often."

"Exactly. Why did Yuuta use that shot if he knew what would have happened to his shoulder?" Sanada asked. "He could have been seriously injured and would have resulted in never playing tennis again.

"The thing is, my brother never knew about the dangers of that shot. Mizuki never told him about the consequences." Fuji glared furiously, a dark aura surrounding him. "Thankfully, he knows now and has never used it again."

"But what Mizuki did…that's just horrible." Shiraishi shook his head.

"It's horrible, but we all know that Mizuki didn't _want_ to hurt Yuuta. He just wanted to win." Zaizen reminded them.

"Winning or not, I won't forgive anyone who dares hurt my Yuuta." Fuji snarled. Everyone back away from him as Oishi and Eiji tried to calm him down. Note: Never mess with the tensai's younger brother. EVER.

"**That's so?" Akasawa asked, not really knowing if what Mizuki said was true or not. Realistically speaking, when it comes to the older Fuji, anything could happen.**

"**Doesn't look like that though, dane." Yanagisawa told Mizuki. To him, it didn't look like the older Fuji was plotting something.**

**Making up his mind, Mizuki smiled wider and said excitedly, "Okay everyone! We're following them. It's a scout out." With that, he began to walk in the direction Fuji and Yuuta were going. **

"That idiot." Fuji growled. He was calmer now, but he still glared at the screen.

"Oishi, Fujiko's very scary." Eiji whispered to his double's partner. Oishi nodded back, checking to make sure Fuji was in check.

**Akasawa shook his head but followed Mizuki nevertheless. "My god, Mizuki's delusions have started again." He sighed tiredly. The other two looked at Mizuki and also decided to join their captain on his 'scout out'.**

**The screen was now focused on the Fuji brothers again. They looked to be in a department store. Yuuta was looking at some shelves which held miscellaneous things while Fuji had one hand under his chin, examining the contents on the shelves as well.**

"Ooh- I want to go there!" Jirou said. "Can we go, please Kei?" He asked his boyfriend, tugging on Atobe's silk sleeve.

"Of course, Jirou." Atobe smiled down at the narcoleptic. Jirou cheered and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Whipped." Ryoma coughed out. Atobe glared at the capped teen.

"You're one to talk, brat." Atobe spat.

"**So interesting! Magic and disguise stuff." Fuji said, amazed at what the shelves held. Soon they were at a different part of the store which held costumes and outfits for them to choose from. "Some things that exist, huh?"**

**Actually having fun looking at the different things in the shop, Yuuta smiled at his brother. "Sis does fortune-telling right? Thought she might like things like this."**

"You both look very happy together." Yanagi commented. "I'm guessing you two have made up?"

"Yes. We're on much better terms now. I'm very happy at the progress of our relationship." Fuji smiled at the screen, his dark aura all but gone now. Everyone sighed- they now knew that when dealing with an angry Fuji, just mention his brother and that'll calm him down.

**Fuji nodded, smiling back at his brother. He was happy that his brother was enjoying himself. "I see. That's a good idea. Ah- this might be good." Suddenly spotting something, Fuji turned to his brother and asked, "Yuuta, could you try them out in big sis's place?"**

Everyone just stared at the screen. They were all silent at the image that was before them. None really knew what to say as they looked at what Yuuta was wearing.

Finally, Shishido broke the silence by merely repeating what he said earlier, "And you wonder why he's gets irritated by you often."

**Loud music played and Yuuta was suddenly shown wearing a bright pink tuxedo. The background around him had pale red and yellow stripes with lights sparkling. He held up one hand as if he was showcasing something. He wore a bright smile and looked very inviting.**

Everyone finally laughed, looking at the ridiculous outfit Fuji made his brother wear. They all felt sorry for Yuuta.

"My god, Fuji! What the hell did you do to him?" Oshitari chuckled, shaking his head.

"Doesn't he look so great!" Fuji replied back, smiling happily at the image of his brother in a pink suit.

"Yeah, pink really suits him." Momo snorted.

"I bet you weren't even thinking of getting this for your sister- you just wanted to see Yuuta in it." Shishido accused.

"I'm impressed by Yuuta though- he's taking this in stride." Yukimura commented, impressed.

"I bet it's because he's used to it. I bet you that Fuji dressed him up before." Zaizen told him.

"Remind me never to go shopping with Fuji-senpai. Ever." Ryoma muttered, giving Fuji a wary look as the tensai just smiled at him.

**Fuji was looking appreciably at his little brother. "It's pretty good!"**

**Still going along with the act, Yuuta cheerfully said, "Welcome! Welcome! They're building a fence to the neighbor's house you know! Is that so?" Apparently Yuuta was dressed as a comedian.**

"See? Yuuta has definitely done this before." Zaizen nodded.

Akaya stopped laughing and frowned as he looked at the background, behind Yuuta. 'Is that Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai?' He thought. He shook his head. 'Impossible.'

**Finally unable to take it anymore, the smile on Yuuta's face was wiped off and he yelled angrily at his brother with his fists clenched and his butt out. "Are you planning on making sis a comedian or something?" Nearby, the four St. Rudolph members could be seen spying a few feet away from them, hiding behind some shelves.**

"And he finally snapped!" Niou said aloud.

"I'm still impressed that he played along for that long." Yanagi exclaimed. "He must really care for his brother a lot if he can tolerate this much for him." At that, Fuji smiled brightly.

Akaya continued frowning at the screen. 'I'm sure that's them…I think.'

**Still smiling at his brother, Fuji calmly said, "That's a no?" Pouting a bit, he continued, "Thought it was pretty interesting, though."**

**Yuuta angrily spat, "Of course it's a no!"**

"No duh." Marui snorted. Who would want to wear that outfit, willingly?

**Fuji nodded, still calm. "I see…" Looking at something else, he suggested, "Then what about this?"**

'You're gonna dressed him up some more?" Sanada asked, looking at Fuji with wide eyes. He felt deep pity for the younger Fuji.

**Behind the shelves, St. Rudolph quietly observed the two brothers. Wearing a pout and looking suspicious at the scene, Mizuki whispered at his teammates, "I see now. He plans on giving a present to lure Yuuta. Fuji Syuusuke, I can't take you lightly."**

"Mizuki looks so cute here!" Koharu squealed. He ignored the glare that Fuji sent him.

**Also observing the scene before them, Atsushi whispered, "Aren't they just playing around?"**

**Akasawa agreed, "I see it that way too."**

**Puckering his lips, Yanagisawa merely replied, "Dane."**

**A big bang was heard and again, Yuuta was surrounded by a background of pale red and yellow stripes with lights sparkling. This time, Yuuta wore a pale blue men's kimono. He posed with his hand on his hip and wore a tense wide smile on his face. A dog was shown on his left side.**

"Seriously Fuji? Saigo Takamori?" Atobe asked, raising an eyebrow at the tensai.

"I thought it would suit him." Fuji shrugged.

"Weren't you supposed to pick a gift out for your sister?" Oishi reminded him.

"Akaya, what's wrong?" Jackal asked. They turned to see Akaya squinting suspiciously at the screen.

"It might just be my imagination…but isn't that Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai over there." He pointed at a part of the screen. "And is that Yagyuu-senpai wearing a samurai outfit while holding a sword in his hands?"

"What are you talking about, Bakaya? Did those chips that you ate earlier gone bad and now you're suffering from mental insanity?" Niou said, putting Akaya in a headlock. Niou discreetly shared another secret look with his boyfriend.

**Observing his brother, Fuji gasped in pleasure, "That's pretty good too." He complimented, looking at Yuuta approvingly.**

**Still in the act, Yuuta replied, "CHEST!" Suddenly snapping out of it, he look in outrage at his brother. "But Saigo Takamori? What exactly are you planning for sis?"**

"I'm surprised that he didn't figure out that these outfits are for him and have nothing to do with his sister." Hiyoshi exclaimed.

"Who is Saigo Takamori, by the way?" Ryoma asked.

"He was one of the most influential samurai's in Japanese history. He was also dubbed as, 'The Last True Samurai'." Tezuka informed him. Ryoma nodded in thanks and kissed Tezuka on the cheek.

**Merely smiling innocently at his brother, Fuji asked, "Again a no?" Like last time, he didn't answer Yuuta's question. "I thought it was fairly manly."**

**Yuuta opened his mouth and shouted, "Of course it's a NO! And dressing sis 'manly'? There's no point!"**

"**I see…" Fuji merely said. He quickly added, "Then, try this one out next!"**

"My god, Fujiko. Do you like torturing your brother, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Of course not- this is my way of showing how much I love Yuuta." Fuji pouted. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that.

"I feel sorry for Yuuta- being cursed with a brother who is a sadistic genius with a huge brother complex." Ryoma muttered.

"What was that, Echizen?" Fuji asked, looking at his kohai with a dark and dangerous aura..

"Nothing." Ryoma replied quickly, scooting away from the tensai and closer into his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whooo…Another beast of a chapter! And it took me less than a week this time- it's a summer miracle! I hope you enjoyed it- I try to make sure every member from the 4 teams gets at least one chance to say something. Hope I didn't miss anyone. Also, it's easy to write the pairpuri part, but difficult to write their reactions. Heh._

_Please leave a review and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter! _


End file.
